


Keep it to Yourself

by LavenderHoney



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Nico just really loves his friend, Takes place after trials of Apollo, There’s also a lot of good friendship content with Nico and Jason and Nico and Percy, To be fair it does look really bad, and I think thats important, but there will be fluff in the end, its mostly drama, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderHoney/pseuds/LavenderHoney
Summary: Nico finds out Leo and Piper and sleeping together. Cue his rage. Jason seems... unconcerned?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m basically writing this because of my sorrow over the lack of Valgrace and Jasipereo content. A lot of it (or maybe all I haven’t decided yet) will be from Nico’s POV but it’s about everyone finding out about Jason/Piper/Leo. I haven’t posted fanfiction before (mostly because I have 0 commitment) but I really love theses three so I guess if people like it I’ll write more? I have like a whole plot for how they get together. Anyway hope you like it and tell me what you think <3

Nico  
He tosses around in his bed again and groans. After Nico woke up from the last nightmare sleep wouldn’t come again. His heart wouldn’t settle back down, his t-shirt was sticking to his skin from sweat. Also the horrible images that still haunt him from Tartarus flash behind his eyes whenever he closes them, so that doesn’t help. At this point he would usually go to Jason’s cabin and talk to him. He always felt bad about waking him up but Jason insisted that he’s glad that Nico comes to him. 

Unfortunately Jason is in New Rome right now to negotiate plans for a new temple. He knows Will wouldn’t mind being woken up but his boyfriend has a bunch of siblings in his cabin so that’s out. 

Nico sighs, rolls out of bed, and makes up his mind to go to the showers. At least that way he can take care of how uncomfortably sweaty his skin feels. It could help him relax. 

His body feels droopy and drained as he walks towards the showers; he didn’t sleep well the night before either. 

The showers are set up similarly to a locker room, with cubicles sectioned off with low walls and covered in a curtain. As expected the lights are all off, but Nico is surprised to hear the water running near the back of the showers. Who else would be here this late? It’s nearing 1 in the morning. 

A loud moan fills the bathroom and Nico freezes up as he understands. He turns back to the door, figuring if he goes to the girls showers it wouldn’t be the most scandalous thing to happen tonight, but another sound makes his blood run cold.

“Piper!” The name came out in a pant followed by heavy breathing and gasping. 

Nico stands there, frozen in the doorway until he hears the water begin to shut off, then he runs. The Iris cabin is near the bathrooms, and he stops there and watches the door to bathroom. A minute later he sees two figures walk out of the door. He can tell right away one is Piper, but she’s blocking the other person. He watches as she leans in to the other person, and then as arms circle around her waist before she pulls away. She leaves a clear view of Leo standing in the door of the showers, smirking, and running a hand through his wet hair. 

When they start walking, hand and hand, back towards the cabins Nico is already far past his shock. His blood is already boiling with rage and he can feel his heart beat through his whole body. 

Leo and Piper are cheating on his best friend. 

 

Nico doesn’t sleep all night. He paces around his room for hours, considering iris messaging Jason, considering waking up Will anyway, considering throttling Leo and Piper in their sleep. 

He doesn’t do any of that. Around 4 in the morning he collapses in his bed and stares at the ceiling. Jason is his best friend, but Leo and Piper are his friends too, and he knows they mean the world to Jason. He can’t believe they would do this to him. Leo can be an ass sometimes but Nico has seen the way he looks at Jason. Nico knows they consider each other to be family. And that’s what makes Nico’s brain throb and spin. How could they do this and then just walk around together smiling and holding hands like they were doing nothing wrong at all?

Nico is vaguely aware of it getting brighter outside the window to his cabin but he doesn’t move. He just stares at his ceiling feeling angry at confused. 

He’s not sure what time it is when there’s a knock on his door. 

“What?” Is all he says. 

The door opens, Nico turns his head just enough to see Percy, and then turns his gaze back to the ceiling. 

“You weren’t at breakfast, Will asked me to check up on you because he’s busy with his siblings,” Percy stands there awkwardly for a moment before sighing and sitting on the end he of Nicos bed, “You kinda look like shit, didn’t sleep last night?” 

Percy was probably expecting a snarky comment in response, instead he got, “Leo and Piper are cheating on Jason.” 

He knew Percy was staring at him but he didn’t look. After several seconds he says, “You’re kidding.”

“Nope.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yup.” 

“How?”

When Nico finishes explaining what he saw last night Percy slumps forward and rubs his face, “You’re sure it was them?”

“Yes I’m sure!” Nico sits up quickly and gives Percy a mean look, who puts his hands up in surrender. Nico sighs, and says softer, “How could they do this to him? Why would they do this to him?”

“I don’t know Nico... maybe it’s not what it looked like?” 

Nico gives him another mean look. 

“Ok it’s probably what it looks like.” 

Nico shakes his head, “How am I going to tell him about this?” 

Percy sighs, “You don’t have too.” 

“What do you mean?! I’m not going to just let him think-“

“What I mean,” Percy cuts him off, “Is that I can talk to him. I know how important Jason is to you. It’s bad enough you had to be the one to find out about this, you shouldn’t have to tell him too.” 

Nico shifts and looks towards his window. He’s not sure it’s right to let someone else tell his closest friend about this, but he can’t stand the thought of trying to do it himself, “Maybe... or maybe you can tell him with me?” 

Percy nods, “He gets back tonight, why don’t we tell him tomorrow?” 

“Why not tonight?”

Percy purses his lips, “Well he’s going to be tired after traveling, it would kind of suck to hit him with this right away. Also we have that welcome back get together planned -“

“You mean Piper has a get together planned.” 

Percy looks down and sighs, “Yeah.”

They’re quiet for several minutes before Nico flops back down onto his bed, “Fine we’ll wait until tomorrow. I’m going to try to get some sleep now.”

“Want me to send Clovis over? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind helping.” 

“No, I think I’ll be ok ... thanks.” 

Percy nods, “I’ll let Will know that you’re ok and trying to catch up on sleep. Fair warning, he’ll almost definitely be in here to check up on you within a few hours.” 

Nico smiles a little, “I know.” 

Percy leaves and Nico flops over again in his bed. He finally manages to fall asleep, but it’s not very peaceful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I’m finally updating!! I’m sorry it took so long (life got unexpectedly busy) but I finally finished. Hope you like it and hopefully the last chapter won’t take so long....

There was no way Nico was going to make it through the night. 

His mind had been turning all day long, and when Jason got home, all happy smiles and big hugs, his stomach started turning too.

Piper had tackled Jason in a hug. He had laughed and hugged her back before slinging his arm around Leo’s shoulder, who whispered something in Jason’s ear that made him laugh. Nico’s thought he was going to be sick. 

By time they had dinner and went to the Zeus cabin to hang out Nico didn’t even bother hiding his glare towards Leo and Piper. Percy and Will kept sending him worried glances but he ignored them. 

Jason had put in a lot of time after the Giant War to make the interior of the Zeus cabin more homey. There were dark blue curtains hanging up between pillars, sectioning of spaces and making the whole place feel a little more warm. There were 3 queen sized beds sectioned off into the back, where rugs covered the floor. The huge statue had been removed (after Jason got Zeus’s approval). The whole place still felt kind of big and empty, but it was certainly and improvement from sleeping in a temple.

Nico sat on one of the beds with Percy, Annabeth, and Will, openly glaring at Leo and Piper, but they were to wrapped up in conversation with Rachel, Grover and Conner Stoll to notice. Percy and Annabeth talked to quietly with each other for anyone else to hear. Nico assumes Percy had already told Annabeth based on the careful and reserved way she had talked to Piper earlier. 

Nico half heartedly tried to keep up a conversation with Will, but he knew Will could tell he wasn’t really invested in it. At one point he looked away from Piper, Jason and Leo (Jason had his head tipped back laughing at something Leo had said, Piper giggled into Jason’s shoulder, Nico was feeling sick again) and realized he hadn’t heard anything his boyfriend had said. 

Nico sighed and mumbled a, “Sorry.” Will just gave him a sympathetic smile and asked his question again. Nico took a deep breath and tried to pay more attention to the conversation and manages to focus for several minutes. 

“I can’t believe you met Elizabeth Blackwell! You’ve gotta introduce me!” Will’s eyes were excited. 

“Taking you to the underworld just to meet a famous doctor might be an abuse of power.” 

Will scrunched up his nose and was about to respond when there was a loud, “HA!” Behind them. 

They looked over where everyone was cracking up (Leo’s hand is holding onto to Pipers thigh, she was clutching his shoulder with one hand and her stomach with another). Jason was looking at them with soft eyes and a small smirk as he shook his head a little. 

Nico felt pounding in his ears, “Are we really going to keep acting like everything is ok?” 

He meant to say it loudly enough for Will to hear. Based on how everyone was staring at him he must have said it a bit louder. 

Piper wasn’t laughing anymore. Her eyebrows were knit together and her head tilted, “Is everything ok Nico?” 

Nico couldn’t handle how sincere her face was, not when her hand was still on Leo’s shoulder and his hand was resting on her thigh. He found himself jumping to his feet as twisting his face into a scowl, “Screw you Piper.” 

Leo twisted to face him more full on, “Woah what is your problem?”

Nico felt his hands curl into fists and began to step forward when he felt a hand grip his arm and he turned to Percy’s concerned face, “Nico I think you should calm down, don’t do this here.” 

Nico yanked his arm away and practically growled, “Calm down? Are you kidding?” He gestured to Piper and Leo, “Look at them!”

Leo began to swing his legs off the bed to stand up but Piper put her hand up stop him. Her eyes are big and her eyebrows are knit together again. Nico’s gaze was hard and blood rushed past his ears again. 

Suddenly Jason is blocking them from view and his hand is on Nico’s shoulder, “Nico calm down. What’s happening?” 

Nico immediately felt his heart slow to a stop and drug his eyes up to Jason’s. Jason’s eyebrows were low and knit with worry. 

Damnit he hadn’t meant to make this so public. Nico looked over at Percy who shrugged helplessly and then back over at Piper, who’s hand was still over Leo’s chest. He scowled again, fists clenched, as he looked back at Jason, “They’re cheating on you Jason.” 

For several seconds the room is silent- a glance around the room shows Annabeth and Will cringing, Percy sighing silently, Conner, Grover, and Rachel simultaneously dropping jaws, Pipers eyebrows shooting up, face red, and Leo going completely pale- then Jason takes his hand off Nico’s shoulder, rubs the back of his neck, and looks back at Leo and Piper. 

Piper is rubbing her temples with her hand. Leo locks eyes with Jason and slowly shakes his head, face still pale. 

Jason sighs, “Uhm, no they’re not.” 

Nico finally felt the anger drain out of him and gave Jason sad eyes, “Jason I saw them coming out of the showers last night. They kissed.” 

Jason looked weirdly calm with this information and was about to respond when suddenly Leo stood up. He looked almost physically sick, pale and shaking slightly. Without looking at anyone he walked straight past the curtains, quickly followed by the slam of the cabin door. 

Before he was out the door Piper had already muttered, “Shit,” and ran after him, quickly followed by Jason. 

Several moments of silence. Then, muttering something about drama, Conner and Rachel ran over to the huge front windows and peered out.

“Holy shit,” Rachel said. 

Percy turned to Annabeth “It’s wrong to watch right?”

Annabeth shrugged, and with a slightly guilty look, they both went over to windows too. Feeling ill again, Nico slowly followed. 

They were few dozen yards away from the cabin. Jason and Piper stood next to each other, blocking Leo’s path away from the cabin. They looked relatively calm and like they were trying to placate Leo. Nico couldn’t see his face but he was gesturing wildly toward the cabin and the woods and frantically running his hands through his hair. Eventually Jason put up his hand and said something, Leo’s shoulders slumped and Piper tried to take a step forward. Leo backed up from them, shaking his head. He must of said something because Piper and Jason look at each other,sigh, and step aside. Leo immediately walks past them towards the woods, most likely going to the bunker. 

Piper and Jason talk for a few more minutes, both looking obviously upset, and Piper wipes her face a bit. Then Jason says something and they both smiled and hugged, like everything is ok. Then Piper walked towards her cabin and Jason started walking back towards them. 

They all scrambled away from the windows, but it was pretty obvious they had been watching when Jason walked in, seeing as they were all crowded around the front. 

“Uh... we were just going to head out... give you some privacy,” Conner mumbled. 

Jason looked unimpressed and tired, “Ok,” is all he says. 

Everyone but Nico and Percy awkwardly shuffled out. Jason raised his eyebrows at them. 

Nico didn’t know what the right thing to say was, “I’m sorry.”

Jason pursed his lips and looked down, “I just want to go to sleep guys. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

The walk to their cabins was silent until Percy said, “That was weird right? They all reacted kind of weird?”

“Yeah,” Nico’s feet drag on the ground. 

Percy sighed and said goodnight before walking away. 

When Nico walked to his cabin and collapsed in bed, all he felt was confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of a mess because dialogue isn’t my strong point but blehhhhh whatever I hope you like it anyway.

Nico didn’t sleep again. 

This time he doesn’t lay in bed until someone worries enough to come get him. He gets up right after the sun and starts getting ready. Looking in the mirror his lack of sleep definitely shows on his face. He sighs and tries to minimally improve his appearance by splashing water in his face and running his fingers through his hair a few times. 

There’s not many people at the breakfast pavilion this early. He loads up his plate and takes a seat. He still has trouble sleeping but his appetite has mostly reached normal teenage boy levels. He’s extra hungry too, probably from being so tired.

He’d already eaten a bagel, orange, and stared on a granola bar when someone plops down across from him. 

“Good morning,” Jason greets before starting on his cereal. Nico stares. It’s not unusual for them to eat together during the morning, despite camp rules. Jason is acting weird though. Normally he sits down and immediately starts a conversation about something. 

Today he sits down and eerily calmly and silently starts eating, making zero eye contact. The tension is palpable. Nico is ready to break it when Piper shows up. 

She glances at Nico, clearly feeling awkward, and he narrows his eyes, trying to gleam something from her since Jason isn’t giving him shit. She looks away quickly anyway and addresses Jason, “Jake said he stayed at the bunker last night. I’m taking him breakfast.” Jason nods, stands up, and starts clearing his stuff. 

He’s about to walk away when Nico reaches out and grabs his arm, “Hold up Jason what’s going on?” 

Jason finally looks at him. At first Nico thinks he looks mad but it’s more frustrated. Jason and Piper share a look and he sighs, “You’ll have to talk to Leo.”

“Not right now though!” Piper chimes in, “Maybe tonight, or tomorrow.”

“Yeah give him a little time,” Jason agrees. Then they turns and leave Nico even more confused. 

-

So Jason wants Nico to talk to Leo about why he’s sleeping with Jason’s girlfriend? 

Wills seemed equally perplexed by the situation but just said, “I guess you should talk to Leo.” 

At this point all Nico knows is that Jason must have already known Piper and Leo are sleeping together. Maybe Piper and Jason broke up? But that doesn’t explain why Leo was so upset. And Piper and Jason clearly act like a couple. Do they have an open relationship? 

Still doesn’t explain why Leo was so upset. 

Nico also knows he apparently did something very wrong last night. 

Knowing this he should probably do what Piper says and wait until tomorrow but as exampled by last night Nico is not very patient.

He’s determined to wait until dinner but an hour after lunch he finds himself at bunker 9. The door is already cracked open enough for him to slip through. He’s only been to the bunker a few times but he knows his way around well enough. He makes his way past a bunch of Hephaestus kids, along with a handful from the Athena cabin, and heads to the back. 

Leo has a whole personal workspace in the back that no one else messes with. You can tell it belongs to a genius just by looking at the tables and benches covered in delicately drawn designs, crumpled pieces of paper tossed around, and half made machines of various sizes. 

Leo is hunched of a table covered in thin pieces of metal, short wires, and small screws. A few feet away is an untouched sandwich and orange. Piper and Jason must’ve brought it. Nico wonders if Leo ate the breakfast they brought him. Nico turns his attention back to Leo, who sets what he was fiddling with onto the table, two bronze people no bigger than a finger. Leo gently presses on their heads and they spring to life, dancing with each other around the table. Despite being made of metal they’re elegant and quick. 

“That’s amazing,” Nico murmurs. 

Leo jolts, spine straightening and head quickly turning to look over his shoulder. Nico is frozen in place as they stare at each other. After ten tense seconds Leo turns back around. His dancers have slowed down in to a slow dance. He taps their heads and they stop again. 

Leo stays facing away so Nico slowly walk over and gestures to a clean part of bench, “Mind if I sit?” Leo just shrugs in response. 

Nico sits on the bench next to him, uncomfortable quiet followed. Leo fiddles with some wires, not seeming to be doing anything with them, Nico wrings his hands together. Nico was trying to figure out what the hell he could say when Leo speaks up, “We’re not cheating on him.” 

Nico stops wringing his hands and faces him, “I know, he said.”

Leo glances over at Nico, eyes nervous and pursing his lips. He doesn’t pause in his wire work, Nico can now see he’s making some sort of intricate weaving with them, “What else did Jason say?”

“Not much. When I tried talking to him he said I’d have to ask you.”

Leo sighs and goes back to looking at his quick moving hands. He’s adding other things to the wire weaving now, but Nico can’t see the shape it’s taking from where he sits. After a minute of quiet Leo speaks up again, “This isn’t something I really wanted to talk about, that’s why no one knows,” he looks at Nico, “Or didn’t know I guess.”

Nico fixates on a scab on his arm, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have gotten into your business in front of everyone like that.”

“You were looking out for Jason, I can’t really be mad about that,” he pauses, his hands stilling for a moment, and smirks a little, “I guess it did look pretty bad.”

“So... did they break up?”

Leo furrows his brows, “Who?” 

“Piper and Jason.”

“Oh, no.”

Nico doesn’t say anything else, sensing he shouldn’t push. After a few minutes of silence Leo points to a tool in front of Nico, “Pass that to me?” Nico hands him the tool, it looks like a weirdly shaped screw driver. Leo starts using it before talking again, “Piper and I have been... seeing each other for a few months,” he pauses, furrowing his brows as he looks through a bunch of screws before selecting one, “Jason doesn’t care because, well Jason and I are kind of...” Leo stops and closes his eyes, lips pursed and shoulders tense. 

Nico starts with realization, “You and Jason are together to?” He tries to keep the surprise out of his voice, but it probably failed based on how Leo flinched. 

Leo shrugs instead of responding and goes back to working with his tools. Nico is quiet for a minute, not sure what to say, because he definitely didn’t expect that. The last person in the closet he knew was himself, and he came out almost a year ago. 

Nico takes a deep breath and moves so he facing Leo’s side straight on, “It’s hard, telling people. It really is because no matter what people say they do see you differently you know?” Leo looks away, completely still, “It’s still better though. The worst part is before you tell people, not after. I promise.”

Nico can see Leo swallow hard and decides it’s time he leaves him alone, “I’m really sorry if I made things worse, if I had any idea...” his experience with Cupid floats through his memory, accompanied by hard guilt, “Let me know if you ever want to talk. Really.”

He gets up and makes it about 6 feet away when he hears the bench move. He looks back. Leo stares at the ground, “If you see Jason or Piper will you let them know I’ll be at dinner?” 

Nico feels relief, “Yeah of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first of all sorry it took me literally all summe to update this. Second of all I decided to add another chapter because I originally intended to end this scene more optimisticly and then didn’t and I would hate to end the story like that so..... hopefully last update doesn’t take so long. It’ll probably be hella cheesy and annoying anyway hope everyone had a great new beginning of the school year <3

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be two or three chapters long, if people really like it I’ll try to update in the next few days!


End file.
